Wings 510
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Serie de OS de experiencias reales y/o invención propia. [SakuHarem - Género: Amistad/Romance/Humor/Etc - Rated: K a T] -Sección 5: "Castillos de arena" - *Los amores de verano empiezan fugazmente y terminan como así nacieron. Algo que Sakura no era muy amante hasta que lo conoció a él gracias a los castillos de arena.*
1. Barrilete

**Wings 510**

* * *

**N/A:** Empezando un nuevo proyecto lel :v

No suelo dejar una nota de autor antes de la fic pero quería explicar la temática de este proyecto.

Serán una serie de OS/Drabbles en los cuales haré y recrearé escenas vividas o de mi propia invención. Los llamaré "Secciones" – en mi página hice esto con el anime Matantei Loki Ragnarok y se llama "Distintas maneras de unir lo inevitable" pero allí me dediqué sólo al pairing LokixMayu, aquí habrá SakuHaren :3

* * *

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDA LA COPIA/PLAGIO DE ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

* * *

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Sección 1:** Barrilete

**Personajes:** Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke.

**Género:** Amistad-comedia.

**Rated:** K+

**Summary: **Tarde al sol, parque y tres niños que formaron un lazo que los unirá de por vida gracias a un simple y colorido barrilete.

* * *

**Barrilete**

* * *

No acostumbro a salir con mis amigos al parque, pero ese día se me dio por reunirme con una amiga antes de que ella empezara a cursar en una universidad distinta a la mía. Así que nos reunimos, creo que era un día domingo, no recuerdo ya mucho.

Nos sentamos apartadas de las demás personas; ese día estaba lleno de gente y lo único que hicimos fue observar el parque. Estaba algo caluroso el clima pero lindo por suerte.

Mientras mi amiga veía algo en su celular, yo centré mi atención en un pequeño niño pelinegro que estaba con su madre a unos metros nuestro. Parecía entusiasmado mientras que su sonriente madre le pedía que aguardara un poco, que tuviera paciencia.

Y sentí mi corazón latir emocionado y mis ojos – antes indiferentes – llenarse del pequeño niño. Siempre tuve una fijación en los niños pequeños y yo le hago alusión al deseo de ser madre y tener una gran familia.

— Vamos oka-san, apúrate — le dijo el niño tirando de la tela del vestido que llevaba aquella mujer de cabellos negros.

— Espera Sasu-chan… — le sonrió divertida —: Tú debes tomar esta cuerda y yo sostendré en el aire el barrilete ¿si?

— ¡Hn! — asintió efusivamente mientras que se disponía a tomar carrera y la madre desprendió de sus dedos aquella cometa con forma de pájaro de todos colores. Parecía un arco iris y se flameaba gracias a la refrescante brisa de esa tarde que se debatía entre el celeste y el naranja.

Miré a mi amiga y ella estaba aún buscando algo importante por lo que devolví la vista al niño que corría y miraba hacia atrás para ver a su querida ave de papel y plástico volar por sobre su cabeza.

Fue deteniendo y la cometa fue descendiendo de a poco hasta yacer en el césped, frente a sus pies. Animado, tomó la cometa y corrió hacia su madre quien le sonreía a su pequeño hijo.

Volvió a hacer lo mismo tres o cuatro veces más hasta que bajé la vista y miré a mi amiga que me empezó a comentar algo sobre las materias que cursaría y yo atendí atentamente a lo que decía. De vez en cuando dirigía mi vista a mi celular checando las redes sociales – un mal que se volvió necesario al punto de lo adictivo, lamentablemente.

Con mi amiga tenemos tanta confianza que somos capaces de no hablarnos y cada una estar en lo suyo, pero luego nos comentamos algo de lo que leíamos y reímos de eso. Así que la ignoré unos minutos enfrascada en mi lectura cuando una dulce vocecita a unos metros nuestro llamó mi atención, nuevamente, por lo que levanté la vista y vi al mismo niño con su madre y frente a él una pequeña niña de cabello rosa.

— ¿Puedo jugar? — le preguntó al niño de la cometa y éste miró a su madre quien asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, yo te ayudaré — dijo la mujer quien le hizo una seña al pelinegro —: Hijo, dale la cuerda a la niña…

— Claro oka-san — y se acercó a la niña dándole la cuerda y ella lo tomó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro; sus párpados se abrieron dejando al descubierto unos hermosos y flamantes ojos verdes, el color de la esperanza.

El niño de ojos negros le devolvió la sonrisa y depositó en la manito de la pequeña de su misma edad – seis años lo más probable – su juguete, confiándole a ella algo que quizás a mis ojos y a los de muchos es insignificante, pero para el niño ahora tiene un gran y valioso significado.

— Me llamo Sasuke ¿Y tú? — soltó entusiasmado, sus mejillas rojas por haber estado corriendo bajo el sol del ocaso tibio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— Yo soy Sakura… — se presentó sonriente.

Entonces ahí lo supe… No sé por qué pero sentí que, aunque sólo fuera un instante o sólo el día aquel, el destino ya les tenía preparado todo un futuro, juntos.

Sentí envidia, yo nunca pude hacer amigos con tanta facilidad y ver a esos dos infantes corriendo uno atrás del otro, viendo con sus inocentes ojos y sus enormes sonrisas aquel insignificante papel de plástico colorido surcar su cielo, me causó un sentimiento que no sentía hacía un tiempo…

_«Ah, mi amiga la nostalgia ¿Dónde estabas? Ya ni te recordaba…» _

Recordé cuando era niña y jugaba sola porque era tímida, y ahora me veo y quizás no tenga muchos amigos, pero son suficientes para mi. Y ver a esos niños formar lazos tan fácilmente y quizás, quien sabe, en algún futuro algo más, yo no lo dudaría, me causaba un poco de celos.

Entonces, Sakura corrió unos cuantos metros y Sasuke corría atrás haciendo ruidos con la boca como si fuera una nave en vez de un ave, y la pequeña se rió deteniéndose.

Porque ahora era el turno de Sasuke.

Y Sasuke ya estaba preparado para correr y su madre le dijo que lo hiciera, ella corrió y no lo pude evitar.

— Hey, mira eso — le dije a mi amiga —: ¿A que no los shippeas?

Y nos echamos a reír.

Pero era la verdad.

Eran perfectos.

El uno para el otro…

Sasuke patinó y se cayó, Sakura se rió y lo ayudó a levantarse, él ni se quejó de dolor porque estaba más entusiasmado por correr detrás de Sakura – cuando ella comenzara a correr remontando el barrilete de colores – que en el leve raspón en su rodilla derecha.

De repente, un pequeño rubio de ojos como el cielo del mediodía, celestes, vivaces y profundos se acercó hasta la señora que sostenía la cometa para ayudar a Sakura a volarlo.

Tenía un dedo cerca de la boca, parecía tímido pero al instante sonrió emocionado al ver la cometa volar y se dispuso a correr también.

Cualquiera diría que rompió aquella perfecta escena con su presencia, pero no. El niño desprendía la misma aura que los otros dos y pude notar, nuevamente, que él también tenía un destino unido al de los otros dos.

Era un poco más pequeño, tendría cinco años, pero eso no impedía que jugara a la par de los otros dos que ya lo habían incluido a su burbuja.

— Yo también quiero hacerlo — gritó fascinado.

— Claro pequeño… — sonrió la madre del pelinegro mientras que la pequeña Sakura se acercaba al rubio y le daba la cuerda.

— Tómalo fuerte Naruto… — le dijo —: Intenta no romperlo o se lo diré a oto-san — sentenció la pequeña. El rubio asintió efusivamente y se dispuso a correr, pero al primer intento falló y la cometa se estrelló en el suelo haciendo reír a los otros dos pequeños.

— Vamos Naruto — dijo la mujer —: Inténtalo de nuevo — y el niño volvió a sonreír. Se puso en posición y su rostro demostraba determinación, algo que me hizo reír por dentro porque se veía extremadamente tierno y gracioso.

— ¡Ya! — gritaron los otros niños dándole a entender que corriera y el muy atolondrado rubio se echó a correr a toda velocidad; los otros dos niños lo siguieron sonrientes, colorados de tanto correr y con frentes y mejillas algo sudadas.

— ¡Lo logré! — gritó alegremente Naruto y yo aplaudí suave y disimuladamente para que no me oyera ni viera.

Me di cuenta al ver a esos niños entretenerse con algo tan banal – como lo era la cometa – que la felicidad no es tan difícil de percibir o encontrar. A veces, creemos que con tenerlo todo uno es feliz y que si no lo tienes nunca lo serás. No, la vida no se basa en lo material ni en lo más caro ni en tener lo último de último.

La felicidad es como… mmm… como una cometa; vuela y tú logras que ella lo haga, entonces flota y flota y tú ríes y ríes al verlo sobre ti, llena de colores, hecha de papel, a veces adornados con tiras y listones, otras con rostros graciosos y otras simplemente de animalitos o formas extrañas.

Mi felicidad de ese momento fue compartir con mi amiga ver las sonrisas de esos tres niños que, al principio, me hicieron sentir envidia, pero también emocionaron a este joven corazón que está dejando el juego de la adolescencia y está entrado a la flor de la nueva juventud adulta.

No por ser adulto uno deja de ser un niño, no por ser adulto uno deja de ser joven. Somos adultos pero dentro tenemos un corazón joven con un alma de niño latente en la esencia de cada uno. La piel muta, envejece, pero seguimos siendo los mismos, quizás tenemos más responsabilidades y algún que otro cambio porque así es la vida, pero no solimos distar de lo que éramos.

Todo cumple un ciclo: nacemos, crecemos-vivimos y morimos. Todos quemamos etapas: la niñez, la adolescencia-la juventud, la adultez y la vejez. Nacemos bebés y, en algunos casos, los abuelitos vuelven a ser un bebé, un bebé grande que se va marchitando de a poco hasta dejarse ir.

Siempre creí que la vida es un misterio y lo sigo creyendo. Hoy cursando sentí miedo, cuando surgen las cuestiones de la vida en sí me da miedo porque soy nada y a la vez algo; nací y algún día me iré como muchos otros y siento que no dejaré nada que diga "yo estuve aquí, fui parte de la vida", quizás lo deje con una nueva vida, pero esa vida también pensará lo mismo y así será un ciclo sin fin.

_Entonces, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto…_

_¿Me comparten un poco de su inocente felicidad? _

Yo buscaba la felicidad en lo material porque si lo buscaba en las personas tenía miedo perderlas como ya me pasó una vez. Pero al ver a esos tres niños siento que no debo temer, ellos formaron lazos y quizás son muy pequeños para entenderlos pero yo a esa edad tampoco entendía y ya lo había perdido todo, o bueno, una parte.

Fui terca al pensar que su felicidad era el cometa en material, pero no es el material lo que los hace reír y ser niños. No. Su felicidad son ellos juntos, los tres unidos y lo que simboliza ese cometa, unión.

Porque muchos verán a tres niños estúpidos correr detrás de un papel de mierda con forma de nada, pero yo veo el futuro corriendo tras la felicidad que flota en el aire.

Gracias, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, hoy me enseñaron a ser feliz con algo tan suave y simple como la sonrisa de un niño, como el sentarme un rato a compartir con mi amiga una tarde cálida bajo el cielo naranja y una tímida paz que me purifica el alma.

Entonces, Sasuke agita la mano y Sakura y Naruto hacen lo mismo con él. El papá de los otros niños les dice que agradezcan por haberles permitido jugar con él.

— Hasta luego, Sasuke-kun — dice una muy feliz y cansada Sakura mientras que Naruto sólo agita la mano y sonríe aún con muchas energías.

— Gracias — agradece el señor rubio de ojos celestes, Naruto es su réplica casi exacta sólo que el pequeño tiene unas marcas raras pero simpáticas en el rostro.

— De nada — sonríe la mujer y Sasuke parece triste, pero luego sonríe y sacude la mano en saludo al ver que sus nuevos amiguitos voltearon a verlo y vuelven a saludar con la mano.

— ¿Algún día los volveré a ver? — pregunta el ojinegro mirando a su madre con un poco de tristeza. Su madre le sonríe animadamente.

— Claro Sasu-chan… muy pronto, ya verás — dijo tomando su manita y en la otra, la comenta. Ellos también volverían a casa.

Y mientras se alejaban todos, yo me puse de pie y le indiqué a mi amiga que marcháramos. Era tarde y cada una iniciaría su semana. Una larga y ocupada semana.

Pero nadie me quitaría la enorme sonrisa de mi rostro y menos que menos el saber que, aunque yo no los vea de nuevo, ellos se volverían a reunir en algún momento.

* * *

_«La felicidad es abstracta, no se compra ni se consigue, se vive y se disfruta el momento»_

-Me.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Hola! Primera sección juejue xD_

_Primero que nada quiero dedicárselo a mi amiga Nat que en estos días se cumplió un año desde que nos conocimos. Espero que te guste, muchas gracias por compartirme tu amistad y espero que esto perdure por siempre, sabes que podes instalarte en casa cuando quieras, sean las vacaciones o no, para vernos todo los doramas, películas, animes, series, todo xD_

_Hablando en serio, gracias por todo y espero que esto siga. Te quiero un montón y lo prometido es deuda y cumplí con ella… la fic que te prometí el día que fuimos al planetario jejeje._

_Dije que serían situaciones reales que viví, bueno, estos tres niñitos existen y la verdad cuando los vi fue un flash y dije "DEBO ESCRIBIR SOBRE ELLOS" y aquí lo ven :3 (Nat vos sabes xD)_

_Espero que les haya gustado y esta fic, también, va como regalo para las tres personas que me comunicaron lo del plagio de mi historia. Eso ya está resuelto por suerte, se resolvió al cabo de un par de horas. Una chica me lo comunicó en la página de **Para los que aman el Kakasaku** y un chico me avisó a través de un review en la fic **"Regalo de cumpleaños"** (la que me plagiaron). Gracias por comunicarmelo, va para ustedes este OS. Y también para la chica que dejó el review en la historia plagio pidiendo explicación de por qué se parecía a mi historia y diciéndole que el plagio no está bien, que la idea es crear. Gracias, este regalito para ustedes también._

_Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejé mi corazón aquí *llora mientras termina de escribir su N/A*_

_¡Gracias por estar siempre!_

_- ¡Recuerden!_

_**~Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor~**_

_Ja'ne!_


	2. Paraguas

**Wings 510**

* * *

**TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDA LA COPIA/PLAGIO DE ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

* * *

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Sección 2:** Paraguas

**Personajes:** Sakura-Itachi.

**Género:** General-romance.

**Rated:** K+

**Summary: **Ese día el cielo parecía derrumbarse. Por suerte llevaba paraguas y no creyó mala idea el compartirlo con el pobre chico que corría en busca de refugio.

* * *

**Paraguas**

* * *

Sakura es una chica muy responsable. Ella estudia, trabaja y siempre se mantiene ocupada en algo. No tiene muchos problemas en cuanto a su vida, es bastante tranquila y si nadie la molesta no saca su lado agresivo, el cual tiene intenciones de conquistar el mundo…

Ehh, mejor no me hagan caso…

Hacía unos pocos meses que se había mudado a la gran ciudad; se arriesgó todo por su futuro y aunque a veces se sentía sola, Ino – su nueva amiga de la ciudad – estaba con ella, también otras dos chicas muy simpáticas que se ganaron su amistad, Karin y Tayuya, y con las cuales se reunía después de sus clases de la universidad, antes de cumplir con su horario laboral.

Ese día llovía y ella se mantenía bajo su paraguas, caminando pasitos nada apresurados, pues era su día libre y sólo había salido a comprar cosas que le parecían necesarias para la casa.

Saludó a la dependienta de aquel mini mercado y compró algunos comestibles para la semana, seguramente, después no podría y eso significaba una semana con la heladera vacía y delivery todas las noches. Durante el día no había drama porque comía afuera, pero el bolsillo se vaciaba y la carrera que había elegido no era la más económica que digamos.

Cuando salió del lugar con la mano izquierda cargada con dos bolsas un poco pesadas, decidió emprender camino a casa la cual, para su mala suerte, no estaba tan cerca y tampoco tenía ganas de pagar un taxi por veinte cuadras. Así que suspiró y emprendió camino.

A la quinta calle decidió parar y darse el gusto de comer dango, estaba algo hambrienta y le pareció buena idea parar un poco, además de que las bolsas le pesaban un poco y la lluvia estaba haciendo más complicado el paso.

Se sentó en un escalón luego de cerrar el paraguas y se quedó viendo la lluvia, ésta parecía no amainar para nada y un escalofrío le recorrió cuando el agua helada le salpicó en las piernas.

Sus ojos se perdieron en las desoladas calles, algún que otro auto y señoras corriendo bajo sus paraguas pasaban, pero estaba casi desierta.

Sus oídos captaron pisadas veloces, como si alguien corriera y fue allí que vio a un muchacho correr por la acera del frente, tratando de buscar un refugio para resguardarse de la lluvia. Fue bastante inconciente al salir sin paraguas, aunque ella tampoco podía decir mucho pues no hacía una semana que le había pasado lo mismo.

Salió apurada porque se le hacía tarde para tramitar unos papeles importantes cuando se largó la lluvia. Había olvidado su paraguas junto a la puerta y se vio obligada a correr para no mojarse y buscar un techo para cubrirse.

Fue pura suerte cuando una ancianita se le acercó y le ofreció compartir su paraguas. Quiso negarse cortésmente, pero la simpática anciana le procuró que no había problema, que ella estaba a gusto de ayudarla. Y con una sonrisa, aceptó agradecida y así, juntas, caminaron hasta la parada del bus, en la cual ella se quedó y la anciana prosiguió su camino.

Así que ¿Por qué no hacer lo que había hecho la dulce abuelita? Estaría pagando su deuda de alguna forma, además el agua de lluvia estaba helada y ese chico seguramente estaría congelado.

Cruzó la calle por la senda peatonal y se acercó hasta el muchacho que trataba de darse calor a los brazos con sus manos. Pudo verlo mejor cuando se acercó, era alto y tenía el cabello negro y largo recogido en con una banda de tela un poco más clara que el color de su cabello.

Éste pareció notar su presencia y dirigió sus ojos hacia ella, dejándola helada al instante; eran de un color negro muy profundo, rasgados, de aire misterioso y si se ponía a pensar, estaría medio día diciendo todo lo que le parecieron sus ojos. Pero no había tiempo y hacía frío. Lo que sí le llamó bastante la atención – y podía reparar unos segundo en tratar de descifrar el por qué de ellas – fueron las pronunciadas "ojeras" que poseía, pero prefirió no darle importancia ya que ellas no le quitaba belleza.

No quiso parecer tonta, no más ante la mirada divertida que le dedicaba, ahora, el muchacho y se aclaró la garganta, intentado disminuir el calor en sus mejillas.

— Hola — soltó nerviosa. El chico se giró completamente hacia ella y le brindó una suave sonrisa.

— Hola — susurró tan bajo que Sakura casi no lo escucha a causa de la incesante lluvia.

— Vi… vi que no tenías paraguas y yo… — se aferró fuertemente al fierrito de su sombrilla tratando de darse valor para decir —: Yo quería compartir mi paraguas contigo…

— ¿Conmigo? — soltó curioso. Sakura intentó mirarlo y vio al chico entre confuso y tímido.

— S-si…

— ¿Por qué? — dijo suspicaz y desconfiado, aunque le pareció bastante tonto desconfiar de ella, se veía algo inofensiva.

— Porque está lloviendo y hace frío, está oscureciendo y por lo menos no te mojarás más — respondió sorprendiéndose por lo atropellada que sonaba, ella no solía sonrojarse o ponerse tímida por nada. Pero ese chico la intimidaba un poco y no de mala manera, no tenía un porte malicioso ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, se lo veía simpático y agradable.

— Pero ya estoy empapado.

Sakura es amable, ya lo dije y también habré dicho que es buena mientras no la hacen enojar o le sacan la paciencia, por lo que permaneció en silencio por mucho tiempo. Y cuando decidió estallar, el chico le arrebató las bolsas y se puso bajo el paraguas verde manzana, arrimándose al pequeño y sorprendido rostro de la chica.

— Pero no puedo rechazar tu oferta, no sería de buena educación — dijo divertido mientras le guiñaba un ojo haciendo que la chica respingara y se pusiera del color de su cabello: rosa.

El chico tomó el paraguas para colocarlo en un buen ángulo para que ninguno se mojara y estuvieran cómodos. El silencio se mantuvo entre ellos por un rato hasta que él decidió romperlo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Sa-sakura — murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Bonito nombre, yo soy Itachi… y sí, mi nombre significa "comadreja"… muy original mi madre ¿no? — sonrió a lo que Sakura soltó una pequeña risa divertida.

— Es algo… "peculiar" — Sakura lo miró con una sonrisita aún en el rostro y por parte de su acompañante recibió una tierna y amable.

— ¿Estudias, Sakura-chan?

— Sí, este es mi primer año…

— Por tu acento estoy en lo correcto de decir que no eres de por aquí.

— Je, sí, estás en lo correcto… vengo de un pueblo alejado, se llama Konoha, es un lugar agradable.

— ¿Konoha? Lo conozco, allí vamos de vacaciones familiares… ¿estás sola?

— ¿No me secuestrarás? — bromeó.

— Ufa, descubriste mis intenciones — fingió decepción haciendo un pequeño mohín, pero al instante volvió a sonreír —: Pues tendré que trabajar más duro — y ambos rieron.

— Bueno, esta es mi parada Itachi-san — murmuró. El chico le quiso devolver el paraguas, pero ella se negó —: Quédatelo, me imagino que no vives tan cerca.

— Pero es tuyo, no quiero apropiarme de tu paraguas…

— No pasa nada — negó con una sonrisa —: Puedes tenerlo, tengo otro por si eso te preocupa. Además, puedes enfermarte.

— Gracias Sakura — le sonrió agradecido —: Bueno, toma — le devolvió sus bolsas y acomodó el paraguas en otro ángulo —. Creo que será una buena excusa para verte de nuevo…

— ¿Mh?

— Si, podremos volver a vernos cuando venga a traerte tu paraguas.

— Oh, eso… no es necesario… — soltó apenada.

— No, al contrario, será un gusto… así podremos vernos de nuevo…

— Oh, ya veo… bueno, eso me parece bien… — aceptó tímida. Ya ni se reconocía.

— Además no debes conocer toda la zona, podría hacer de guía turística para ti…

— ¿Me cobrarás?

— Oh, claro que sí… mi cobro será que aceptes una cena conmigo — dijo sonriente y ella asintió divertida —. Bueno, tengo que dejarte… mi madre se molestará si no llego a casa.

— Ve, ve… ya es muy tarde.

— Hasta luego, Sakura-chan — sonrió el chico —: Y gracias de nuevo.

— Oh, no hay de qué… nos vemos pronto — dijo con un pequeño sonrojo y una enorme sonrisa.

A veces, ser amable y tener buen corazón puede llegar a provocar que este tipo de situaciones lleguen a la vida de cada uno. Sakura se ofreció a compartir su paraguas a un desconocido, esto no quiere decir que lo hagas con cualquiera eh, pero en el caso de Sakura, ella pudo ver que ese chico era buena gente y quiso ser amable como lo fueron con ella en esa ciudad.

Sería algo así como un pago por la hospitalidad que recibió de la gente, y sentía que era hora de hacer algo por alguien más.

Además, había conocido a un chico muy simpático, amable y divertido, un amigo no le vendría mal y, quien sabe, quizás en el futuro se convirtiera en algo más.

* * *

**N/A:** _Holaaaa! Nuevo OS y ésta vez le tocó a Itachi jejeje_

_Me dio pena que el anterior no haya tenido reviews. Me llegó uno y fue maravilloso, me re animó el día y bueno, quería decirle A **Noir Fox** que me encantó tu review (aunque por el PM ya te lo haya dicho xD) Espero que te guste este también._

_Y espero que les guste este; ésta situación ha pasado de verdad, no a mí sino a mi amiga Nat, sólo que en vez de ser un chico fue una chica, pero bueno, ella me sugirió la idea de hacerlo – la chica era lesbiana… BROMA! Pasó lo del paraguas, nada de citas ni paraguas regalados xD_

_Gracias Nat, yo sé que te hubiera gustado algo como esto en realidad jajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado._

_Bueno, nos vemos la próxima, les dejo un adelanto de los personajes que usaré: Sasuke-Sakura-Itachi (?_

_Si les ha gustado, podrían dejar una sensual review no? Eso me haría feliz *u*_

_Nos leemos pronto!_


	3. Siesta

**Wings 510**

* * *

**TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDA LA COPIA/PLAGIO DE ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

* * *

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Sección 3:** Siesta

**Personajes:** Sasuke-Sakura-Itachi

**Género:** Humor.

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** A ningún niño le gusta dormir la siesta, pero cuando es con Sakura siempre está la excepción.

* * *

**Siesta**

* * *

De la mano de su madre, Sakura iba rumbo a la casa de una de sus amigas – de su madre – y estaba algo nerviosa, pues los hijos de aquella mujer eran algo intimidantes, en especial el más pequeño.

Siempre que iba, el pequeño la miraba de mala manera, asustándola mientras que el otro la trataba de manera amable y parecía querer darle confianza para que no fuera tan tímida. Pero ella no era tonta y notó desde un principio que cuanto mejor le trataba el mayor, el menor más se procuraba en asustarla y hacerla sentir mal.

— Mamá… no quiero — dijo cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa. La señora Mebuki la miró extrañada, ver a su niñita con expresión temerosa era demasiado extraño para ella. Entonces, comprendió que quizás no tenía buen trato con los hijos de Mikoto.

— Sakura, será un ratito nomás… no te preocupes, puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres.

— Si, mamá.

La mujer presionó el timbre y su sonido se propagó por toda la gran casa. La puerta se abrió y lo primero que vio Sakura fue a la sonriente mujer, amiga de su madre, y al pequeño niño detrás de esta, aferrada a su pierna y observando a la rosada con recelo.

La pequeña respingó y presionó con más fuerza la mano de su madre. Ella se inclinó y la tomó en brazos sintiendo los bracitos aferrarse con fuerza a su cuello.

— Mebuki-chan, Sakura-chan… pasen — sonrió la mujer de cabellos negros, dándole el paso —: ¿Qué ocurre con Sakura-chan? ¿Se siente mal?

— Ahora te digo — le sonrió a la mujer.

Una vez sentadas en el sillón de la sala con la taza de té y las galletitas, ambas mujeres se enfrascaron en una conversación bastante amena sobre su semana. Sakura, sentada junto a su madre, intentaba esquivar los insistentes ojos del Uchiha menor.

— Sakura-chan, Mebuki-san — saludó cuando se aproximó a la sala el pequeño de doce años, Sakura respingó y miró al mayor quien sonreía dulcemente.

— Itachi-chan hola — saludó la mujer. Miró a la pequeña y al mayor que la miraba sonriente —: ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de Sakura-chan?

La pequeña volteó hacia su madre y achinó los ojos, haciendo mofletes. Mikoto notó como el semblante del pequeño se tensó y las manitos se apretaban fuertemente en puños. Suspiró, ahora entendía porqué no se le había despegado de encima.

Cuando la niña fue arrastrada – suavemente – por Itachi, el pequeño Sasuke no lo dudó y fue tras ellos.

— Parece que Sakura-chan le tiene miedo a Sasuke-chan — murmuró Mikoto algo bajoneada, pues, siempre había soñado con que la pequeña Haruno fuera, en algún futuro, la esposa de su pequeño bebé. Pero si el tonto de su hijo seguía siendo así, haría que la niña huyera despavorida de su lado.

— Sakura-chan es bastante asustadiza… le tomó idea a los niños cuando la empujaron aquella vez en la caja de arena y la quisieron enterrar… sigo odiando a ese jardín de infantes, no quiso hacerse responsable.

— Ella lo superará, es valiente — sonrió Mikoto —: Seguro que Ita-chan y Sasu-chan la ayudarán…

— Eso espero — suspiró la mujer para luego entablarse en otra conversación.

…

— Sakura-chan ¿te gusta la arena? — preguntó Itachi cuando visualizó la caja de arena. La niña se plantó y comenzó a tirar hacia atrás, el niño se extrañó por la ferviente resistencia que opuso y la soltó para no lastimarla.

— Me-mejor quiero ir con mi mamá…

— ¡Miedosa! — la acusó Sasuke, señalándola. La niña bajó la cabeza y arrugó el borde de su blusa roja con sus dedos.

— ¡Sasuke! — le reprendió Itachi, el pequeño lo ignoró frunciendo el ceño —: No le hagas caso, Sakura-chan… mi otouto es un poco tonto — sonrió, pero ella no respondió.

— ¡Aniki! — se molestó. Itachi lo ignoró.

— ¿Te gusta los dangos? — preguntó a la pelirrosa quien levantó la mirada hacia el rostro del Uchiha prodigio y asintió parsimoniosamente —: Ven — le tendió su mano —: Tengo unos guardados…

La pequeña tomó con algo de duda su mano y éste la presionó con sumo cuidado. Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa, bajo la atenta y ardiente mirada del pequeño Uchiha.

…

— ¿Te gustan?

— Si, son ricos — sonrió con pena.

— ¿Quieres? — le ofreció a su hermano, este hizo un gesto de asco y negó.

— Odio los dulces… sólo los tontos comen eso — y sonrió cuando el rostro de la chica se frunció en señal de molestia.

— Bueno, entonces los inteligentes se lo pierden… los dulces son ricos y es bueno para compartirlo con la gente que uno quiere… — miró a su hermanito y éste se crispó cuando el brazo de su hermano mayor rodeó los hombros de la pequeña —: Mucho.

Por dentro, Itachi estaba que hacía una fiesta, las ganas de reír las estaba conteniendo con mucha fuerza pues ver el rostro de su hermano casi estallar de la ira era motivo de descontrol en su semblante imperturbable.

— ¡Baka aniki! — gritó furioso y se alejó de ellos a pasos agigantados. Él no lloraría, no lo haría. Pero le molestaba ¡por Dios! Que le molestaba todo eso.

Siempre era lo mismo y lo tenía cansado ¡Cansado!

…

— ¿Estás cansada, Sakura-chan? — Itachi notó como la niña se refregaba los ojos.

— Algo…

— ¿Duermes siesta? — sonrió divertido ante la repentina vergüenza que afloró en sus mejillas rojas.

— S-si.

— Que no te apene que yo también duermo siesta, a veces — sonrió y tomó su mano —: Vamos, vamos a dormir un rato.

…

— Okasan — llamó Sasuke cuando se fue acercando a ambas mujeres que seguían sumida en su conversación.

— ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke-chan?

— No encuentro a mi aniki ¿lo has visto? — preguntó frotándose el ojo derecho y bostezando en el proceso.

— ¿Ya es hora de la siesta? — se preguntó Mebuki, siendo oída por ambos Uchihas —: Sakura ya debe de estar fastidiosa…

— Vi a tu hermano subir con Sakura-chan… de seguro están en su cuarto…

— ¡Qué! — se escandalizó el pequeño —: ¡No! ¡Eso no! — casi gritó y emprendió corrida hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió? — preguntó extrañada Mebuki —: ¿Sigue celando a Itachi?

Mikoto sonrió y negó con la cabeza — Ya no, Mebuki-chan, ya no.

…

Uchiha Sasuke nunca se ponía en estado de berrinche. Nunca. Pero había situaciones que lo superaban y en ese momento tenía ganas de lanzarles de todo, desde almohadas hasta portarretratos con tal de que esas manos se despegaran el uno del otro.

Pero estaban durmiendo, y a él no le gustaba que le hicieran lo mismo por lo que se contuvo de no despertarlos. Además se los veía tranquilos y ¿Quién era él para perturbar sueños ajenos?

Desde que había conocido a Sakura, sus celos aumentaron a niveles desconsiderados. Siempre creyó que era porque ella se acercaba a su hermano o porque Itachi sólo le prestaba atención a ella, olvidándose de que él era su hermano pequeñito.

Apretaba sus manos en puños, sus dientes chirriaban y su ceño se fruncía furiosamente.

¡Odiaba con su alma que Itachi tocara a Sakura!

¡Itachi no tenía por qué tocarla, no tenía derecho!

¡Sakura era de su edad!

¡Sólo él podía porque era ella su compañera de escuela!

Sí, lo admitía. Estaba celoso de que su hermano tuviera tanta confianza con Sakura y ésta parecía sentir más agrado por su hermano mayor que por él.

Su hermano nunca la protegía de los niños que la trataban mal, su hermano nunca sintió la impotencia de oírla llorar cuando la molestaban las niñas.

Si se habrá agarrado a las piñas con sus compañeros por tratar mal a la rosada. Ya ni recordaba cuantas veces había sido llevado a detención por armar esos líos.

Y la malagradecida se iba con su hermano mayor…

Achinó los ojos, quizás no era culpa de ella. Quizás, era culpa de él mismo por ser tan rudo. Pero es que no sabía como ser amable o suave con las niñas, las aborrecía, siempre lo acosaban y era algo que detestaba.

Sólo quería la atención de mamá, papá y de Itachi…

_Bueno, ahora no quería solo esa atención…_

_La quería a ella._

_Solito para él._

Se acercó a la cama y sin dudarlo, se subió del lado derecho, en donde estaba Sakura acurrucada, durmiendo junto a su hermano. El mayor dormía boca arriba mientras que la pequeña estaba hecho un bodoque, tapada hasta los hombros.

Sin dudas, Sasuke se metió bajo las cobijas y pasó los brazos por la cintura de la niña para apartarla de su hermano y atraerla hacia él. Ella se removió y estiró las piernas, favoreciendo al pequeño Uchiha para poder acoplarse mejor a ella.

Una vez acomodado, aspiró el perfume dulce de su compañera y se dejó llevar por el sueño que lo había atacado hacía unos minutos.

Itachi se removió y entreabrió los ojos, miró hacia la puerta que estaba un poco abierta, recordando que él la había cerrado. Se puso de pie para cerrarla, pues así no perturbarían su sueño, y cuando giró a la cama, una sonrisa se le plasmó en el rostro.

Allí, en su espaciosa cama, dos bultos pequeños dormían plácidamente. Su pequeño hermano abrazaba a la pequeña que mantenía una mano estirada. Se acercó para recostarse un rato más y se giró hacia ella, tomando la manito con sumo cuidado y arrimándose un poco a ella.

— _Baka otouto _— sonrió al recordar que Sasuke odia dormir siesta, pero ahí estaba, durmiendo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, después de todo, aún, era la hora de la siesta.

* * *

**N/A:**_Holaaaa! Cómo andan? Espero que bien, bueno ¿les gustó? Cuando dije ItaSakuSasu seguramente pensaron algo pervertido ¿no? que mal eh xD_

_Cindy! Espero que te guste, es para ti :3_

_Preguntarán si la situación es real. Nop, no es real, esta es de mi invención. El próximo si será algo que no me pasó a mi pero sí a mi hermana cuando era pequeña y será NaruSaku =) será mi primer NaruSaku *o*_

_Buenos, muchas gracias por todo, en serio. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto!_

_Ja´ne!_


	4. First kiss

**Wings 510**

* * *

**TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDA LA COPIA/PLAGIO DE ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

* * *

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Sección 4:** First kiss

**Personajes:** Naruto-Sakura.

**Género:** Amistad-romance.

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** Para el amor no hay una edad marcada ni límites ni diferencias. Para el primer beso tampoco.

* * *

**First kiss**

* * *

Odio, simplemente odio tener que levantarme temprano los fines de semana, en especial un sábado. Me pone de mal humor pero todo esto es por mi hermana y tampoco puedo chistar tanto o quejarme porque sé que la haré llorar si me niego y, también, porque me tendría que arreglar con Mebuki y Kizashi y tampoco quiero estar peleándome con la familia por no levantarme a esa hora…

¿Qué de malo levantarse a las siete de la mañana de ese hermoso y fresquito sábado cuando podría, tranquilamente, estar descansando después del desvelo de la noche anterior por quedarme hasta altas horas de la noche en la computadora haciendo nada?

No hay nada de malo.

Tampoco que pudiera ser sincera.

_«Te jodes. Si durmieras temprano no tendrías esa cara»_

Respuesta que obtuve no sólo de mi madre sino que, también, de mi padre y de mi misma, porque acepto la realidad cuando ya mi propia voz interior me lo dice.

Nop, nop. Papá y mamá shu-shu – y esos son mis onomatopeyas para acallar a alguien, patéticas.

Mi mamá, toda emocionada, me gritó a que fuera por la estúpida cámara para sacarle estúpidas fotos a mi hermana y yo, como hija buena que no quiere un dolor de cabeza mañanero, fui a cumplir con la orden para enterarme, luego, que mi misión sería sacarle fotos a mi hermana en el acto.

Ah, sí. Levantarme temprano un día sábado fue para ir a un acto público de su jardín de infantes.

La historia del establecimiento es algo así: es un jardín en conjunto a una iglesia, o sea, es un jardín de niños religioso, pero no como las escuelas que enseñan religión, pues son renacuajos de dos a cinco años ¿Qué mierda entenderán de religión? Lo que yo de bioquímica. Nada.

Así que mientras mi madre vestía a mi hermana, yo peiné mi cabello y me delineé los ojos para disimular un poco lo chiquitos que estaban a falta de descanso y tapé las asquerosas ojeras que se instalaron sobre mis mejillas por la costumbre de no dormir en vacaciones y ahora, en época de clase, me pasaban factura.

Nunca creí reírme tanto cuando vi a mi pequeña hermana con un puchero y a punto de llorar con aquel disfraz que, pobrecita, le incomodaba.

Su papel era la de ser una estrella, cada compañerito de ella llevaría un disfraz de animal u cosa, a ella y a otra niña le tocó una estrella y por lo que vi llegué a pensar en que podrían haberle buscado un traje mejor.

Pero ante la mirada soñadora de Mebuki pude notar que si yo le discutía aquello o mi padre intentara, ella se negaría y empezaría con sus berrinches de esposa mimada.

Aún no entiendo como fue que le haya visto algo a esa mujer, pero en el fondo también se que, a pesar de sus berrinches y estupideces, es una buena persona.

— Mamá me pesa — se quejó la pequeña. Yo dibujé una sonrisita ante la mirada afligida de su progenitora y le sacó aquella cabeza de estrella que se le caía hacia la izquierda.

— Lo siento cariño, pero es el único que pude conseguir… sólo será un ratito — y, rápidamente, sonrió emocionada —: ¿Posas para tomarte fotografías?

Conozco a esa enana y ama sacarse fotos así que la hice ponerse frente a la pared blanca y empezó a sonreír iluminando cada facción de su rostro. Me hizo sonreír y comencé a sacarle todo tipo de fotos: de lejos, de cerca, verticales, horizontales.

Yo no tuve la misma suerte que ella, no tuve una madre para que hiciera eso por mí por cosas del destino que no me dan las ganas de recordar, pero me alegra por ella que jamás pasará por algo como yo pasé.

Recuerdo que al nacer, me sentía ansiosa por conocerla y tenerla en mis brazos. Tuvimos una conexión que se fortaleció cuando la tuve en mis brazos y me miró a los ojos, en ese entonces tenía diez años y todas las noches lloraba porque no tenía a mi madre, pero llegó ella y mi mundo se revolucionó sabiendo que yo ya no era la niña de casa.

A pesar de que le profesé amor por ser un bebé, con el tiempo fui sintiendo envidia de todo lo que la rodeaba. Mi familia es un tanto extraña y no tiene buena comunicación, mi padre no era de la ciudad por lo que su familia está en otras partes del país y la familia de mi madre biológica estaba cada uno en lo suyo.

Ella lo tenía todo; tías, tíos, abuelos, primas. Yo también lo tenía, pero no tan cerca como ella.

Entonces, de a poco todo se fue quebrando, y ella fue perdiendo eso. Pero quedamos nosotros y eso es lo que vale ¿no?

Sacudí mi cabeza para centrarme en el estúpido acto y quise arrancarme los pelos al recordar que antes del acto había misa y suelo aburrirme demasiado de esas cosas. Y sumando a mi mala suerte, Mebuki me quitó mi celular para que no estuviera paveando con eso y prestara atención a lo que decía el padre.

Rodé los ojos y miré a la cruz de cerámica colgando frente al altar en el que estaba el padre siendo portador de la palabra del Señor. Vi el rostro de nuestro salvador y lo contemplé volando como suelo hacerlo. Mi mente vuela y vuela muy seguido, a veces me cuesta bajarme y cuando lo hago, siempre termino estrellándome.

El fuerte aplauso me saca de mi mundo y por inercia imito al resto, obteniendo una mirada reprobatoria de Mebuki. Me encogí de hombros y miré a la señorita que impartía clases en la sala de mi hermana.

Habló unas cosas sobre los cuatro años de vida de aquel sitio y que esperaba que fueran más y bla-bla-bla y que se yo más. Aplaudí sin dejarla terminar de hablar y la gente me comenzó a imitar, por lo que me reí de eso y como castigo recibí un puntapié por parte de mi papá, al cual ignoré y seguí al bullicio que yo inicié.

La chica, abochornada anda tú a saber de qué, comenzó a hablar sobre lo que vendría a continuación. No logré pestañear que ya me encontraba, un poco y más, en el centro de la pista con la cámara de fotos en manos. Miré hacia atrás con asombro y vi a una Mebuki de sonrisa segura levantándome el pulgar y moviendo los labios diciendo "go".

Sacudí mi cabeza y me puse en un costado chocándome con un chico al cual le pedí disculpas y esperé a que comenzaran a desfilar por el pasillo, entre las bancas, a los niños.

Vi seis vacas a las cuales les saqué una foto, luego a unas ovejitas y así unos cuantos animales más. Luego, apareció un árbol. Era un niñito de cabello negro y parecía fastidiado y abochornado. Fastidiado por las niñas disfrazadas de flores que lo rodeaban como abejas al polen, y abochornado por el estúpido disfraz que tenía puesto.

Sin pensarlo, pasó junto a mí y le acaricié el cabello. Me miró con el ceño fruncido y yo le saqué la lengua.

— Lindo disfraz eh… — le guiñé un ojo haciendo que se pusiera rojo y se alejara corriendo abochornado hacia donde estaba su mamá. El niño le contó lo que pasó pareciera porque obtuve una mirada fastidiada de su madre y una burlona del que parecía su hermano, y éste último me levantó el pulgar, el cual correspondí.

Recibí un cachetazo en la nuca, fue leve pero mis cabellos volaron hacia delante y sólo atiné a fulminar a mi padre quien me recriminaba por molestar al niño.

— Después vas y te disculpas con el niño.

— Está bien — hice un puchero fingiendo llorar y seguí esperando cuando la vi.

La gente soltó una carcajada al ver a mi hermana; mi madre frunció el ceño contrariada, papá trató de calmarla y yo solté una carcajada al ver a mi hermana llorosa de la mano de la profesora y sosteniéndose la cabeza de estrella con la otra mano.

Era tan pesada la cabeza que podía notarse que hacía un esfuerzo para sostenerla. Le saqué muchas fotos con todas sus expresiones hasta que lo notó y trató de sonreír obteniendo de mí mi pulgar hacia arriba y un chiflido de ánimo.

En seguida se le pasó el llanto y llegó con los demás niños. Saqué la foto final de todos los niñitos y nos informaron que fuéramos a las instalaciones del jardín.

Allí, ella pidió quitarse la cabeza de estrella para poder jugar tranquila con sus amigos. Se fue corriendo con ellos al verse liberada, miré hacia la mesas de comidas y fui a tomar un pequeño tentempié pues estaba que moría de hambre.

Choqué con el niñito al que había terminado de avergonzar y giré a mirar hacia todos lados para no enfrentarme a su madre cuando el pequeño me dio un puntapié en la espinilla y se fue corriendo.

Lo primero que atiné a hacer fue ir tras el pequeño para cobrarme esas pero una mano me lo impidió y fue mi padre quien me dirigió una mirada escalofriante. Giré mi rostro hacia el frente y vi al niño riéndose de mí.

— ¿Qué te pedí?

— Que me disculpara…

— ¿Y qué harás?

— Disculparme.

— Entonces ve — me sonrió de manera extraña y sospechosa dándome escalofríos porque esa sonrisa escondía tantos secretos y uno de ellos era que me esperaba lo peor en casa si no cumplía con ello.

Caminé a paso lento hacia donde se encontraba el niño. Miré hacia todos lados y vi un destello rosado y una amarilla correr por allí. Volví la vista hacia atrás y mi padre pasó su pulgar por debajo de la yugular y ese simple gesto me hizo volver al frente y temblar.

El niño me miró confundido cuando me vio frente a él y se notó desconfiado. Sentía mis mejillas arder y lo observé, él se sonrojó y yo abrí la boca cuando alguien se paró junto a él.

Su madre.

_Ca-ra-jo._

— ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo? ¿No estás bastante grande para molestar a un niño de cuatro años?

— Se-señora yo-yo venía a — tragué saliva ante esa mirada furiosa y sonreí con pena tratando de calmar un poco las aguas —: Vine a disculparme por mi atrevimiento.

— Oh — soltó sorprendida.

— No quise hacerlo, no pensé que lo tomaría así — arrastré el pie con pena y la miré a los ojos. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas y sus ojos brillantes.

— Está bien — y sonrió, aliviándome. Mis manos, tras mi espalda, se soltaron y levanté el pulgar hacia papá, sintiendo que su penetrante mirada se apartaba de mí, liberándome la presión.

Miré al niño y me acerqué a él — Disculpa Sasuke-chan, seguramente, ya sabes quien me reprenderá…

El niño esquivó mi mirada sonrojada y apartó mi mano para tomarla y hacer que lo siga.

Me quedé paralizada al ver lo que había frente a mí. Mi hermana, la pelirrosa con carácter de mil demonios, la que proclamaba su amor hacia Sasuke-kun Uchiha – el renacuajo que apretaba mi mano con fuerza –, la que decía no soportar al pesado rubio que ahora tomaba su mano, ella misma, miraba con determinación a mi familia y a la del rubio.

— Papá, mamá, papás de Naruto, yo me casaré con Naruto — dijo decidida y con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué? — atinó a decir mi padre sin entender.

— ¡Que Sakura-chan y yo nos casaremos, dattebayo! — chilló el rubio de sonrisa zorruna.

— Pero qué no te gustaba Sasuke — dije y pareció haberme oído mi hermana porque se volteó y nos vio de la mano.

— A Sasuke-kun le gustan las niñas grandes… — se quejó —: Y Naruto y yo queremos estar juntos — sonrió.

No entendía ni mierdas, pero me sorprendió lo siguiente. El rubio tiró suavemente de la mano de mi hermanita, la pequeñita esa de cuatro años que aún lloraba por las noches porque le temía a los monstruos feos de sus sueños y se pasaba a mi cama en busca de refugio en mis brazos, para plantarle un beso en los labios.

Ella, roja, se apartó sorprendida. Creí que le daría una de las que acostumbraba darle al Uzumaki cuando la colmaba, pero ese golpe jamás llegó, al contrario, ella sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

Mi rostro se puso rojo, el de Sasuke se fruncía en señal de repugnancia y los de los padres de esas dos bellas criaturas eran un poema.

Mi padre es estricto…

_Sólo conmigo._

Así que no dijo nada, al contrario, se rió junto al buenazo de Minato y a la loca y adorable Kushina quien tomaba la mano de mi madre y chillaba junto a ella.

Mebuki tenía la cámara de fotos, que no sé como mierdas me la quitó ni en que momento, y comenzó con su sesión nuevamente.

Miré al pequeño Sasuke quien me miraba y sólo pude sonreírle, haciendo que me dejara de mirar.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿También quieres uno? — me reí al sentirlo respingar y recibí un puntapié nuevamente.

_Maldito pendejo del demonio._

Me agaché y en lo menos inesperado, mientras todos seguían viendo a mi hermanita y Uzumaki profesándose amor, el pequeño degenerado del Uchiha me robó mi puto primer beso.

A mis trece años un pendejo de cuatro me robó el estúpido beso que me negué a dar por el simple acto que me daba cosa y asco – como a él – eso del traspaso de saliva.

Lo vi rojo-rojo y con los ojos llorosos al ver que fruncí el ceño, por lo que me calmé diciéndome _– sólo tiene cuatro años –_ para, luego, sonreírle y sacudirle los cabellos.

Sonrisa en los labios, el pequeño se fue corriendo emocionado a contarle a su hermano que había besado a una niña grande como a él le gustaba, y todo eso a los gritos, enterándose todo el mundo y obteniendo miradas de reproche, de burlas y las asesinas de mis padres.

Sonreí con pena y me deslicé hacia los pequeños quienes se abrazaron a mis piernas en defensa.

— Así que ahora Naruto-kun ¿nee? — murmuré y Sakura, roja, tomó la mano de su autoproclamado novio y éste, feliz de la vida, le sonreía con esa sonrisa marca Naruto – infantil, estúpida y adorable – haciéndome saber que él cuidaría tan bien de mi hermana, mucho mejor que yo en las noches cuando se me cae de la cama al empujarla o cuando le pongo sin querer el pie – lo juro – o cuando en vez de cuidar a mi hermana cuando se corta la luz, ella me cuida a mí por mi miedo a la oscuridad.

Cosas insignificantes, cosas grandes, cosas que pasan, tantas cosas que sé que él podrá hacer por Sakura.

Acaricié ambas cabezas y les sonreí.

— Naruto-kun te dejo a cargo a Sakura-chan ¿La protegerás por mí?

— ¡Si, dattebayo! — gritó a todo pulmón y sus padres carcajearon, yo también.

Después de todo para el amor no hay una edad marcada ni límites ni diferencias.

Eso no quiere decir que acepte al pequeño Uchiha ¡Eso es pedofília!

Pero si aceptaré el amor de mi hermana por el pequeño, a sus cuatro años se lo acepto y espero que sea para siempre.

…

_Y, al final, fue para siempre…_

* * *

**N/A:** _No me olvidé de ustedes! Los malditos exámenes me impidieron actualizar y por eso estoy actualizando, así me quedo más tranqui. La próxima semana actualizaré las demás!_

_Esta fic se la dedico __**Noir Fox **__que sé que le gusta el NaruSaku y además porque me sigue desde el primer OS… me tienes fe jejeje espero que te haya gustado y sea lo que esperabas, pero no te preocupes que tengo anotado otro NaruSaku para el futuro y será con ellos de grande, obviamente, contando otra situación y tendrá muchas cosas más que esta xD_

_Bueno, esto pasó. No todo, igual. El emisor, el que cuenta la historia, es algo así como en el primer OS y lo conté así porque esto del novio a los cuatro años le pasó a mi hermana. Siempre andaba de la mano de un nenito en el jardín que decía amarla y ella lo quería a él, algo así. Y como esto es un fanfic, le agregué algo de comedia como lo de las actitudes de Mebuki, las de Kizashi y hasta el mismo Sasuke – aquí Sasuke es un personaje relleno xD – quería ponerle algo de comedia._

_Curiosidad:__ Lo de que Sakura cuida a su hermana por temor a la oscuridad ¡es verdad! Chicas, chicos le tengo un cagaso tremendo a los cortes de luz en los días de lluvia y más se hay truenos y el cielo simula caerse, tengo serios traumas con eso xD_

_Espero que haya gustado y para la próxima será un GaaSaku a pedido de __**Chilinda **__:3_

_Muchas gracias por leerme, comentar, darme fav y follow! Gracias por todo!_

_Ja'ne! _


	5. Castillos de arena

**Wings 510**

* * *

**TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDA LA COPIA/PLAGIO DE ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

* * *

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Sección 5:** Castillos de arena.

**Personajes:** Gaara-Sakura.

**Género:** Amistad-romance.

**Rated:** T

**Summary: **Los amores de verano empiezan fugazmente y terminan como así nacieron. Algo que Sakura no era muy amante hasta que lo conoció a él gracias a los castillos de arena.

* * *

**Castillos de arena.**

* * *

Ese verano, con su familia, en la playa no era uno de sus favoritos. Estaba demasiado aburrido, los días no fueron soleados, no pudo tomar ni un poco de color y eso la ofuscaba.

Porque volver a la escuela blanca como la leche para que sus hermosos y adorados amigos se rieran de ella por no poder tomar un poco de color no era divertido; tener una piel protegida contra los rayos UV no era algo que le agradara mucho.

Y vivir de lociones y cremas para tomar un colorcito como el del baka de Naruto no era algo que le gustara tampoco.

Su madre le había jurado que ella en su adolescencia nunca había pasado por algo como eso y ni que hablar de su padre que su piel era media trigueña por lo que no entendía por qué a ella le había atacado el mal de la palidez.

Si la piel de sus piernas, brazos y rostro eran blancas, no se imaginan lo que eran esos lugares recónditos de su cuerpo, alejados de la vista del ser humano por la tela suficiente para no ser una depravada sinvergüenza.

Así que decidió que ese día se lo dedicaría al conchudo sol que se animó a dar señales de vida en toda esa semana desperdiciada.

Toalla, loción bronceadora, gafas de sol, bikini, celular y disposición: listos.

Así que no había nada de malo con tomar un poco de sol ahora que tenía todo y que sus adorados padres decidieron a dar la vuelta por aquellos lares, aprovecharía el tiempo a solas.

Pero no siempre todo era como lo deaseaba, pues lo que menos quería era encontrarse con el imbécil de Sasuke y sus – pocos – disimulados ojos recorriéndola sin pena alguna.

— ¿Hasta aquí tengo que ver tu horrible rostro?

— ¿Horrible? Que yo recuerde, adorabas este rostro — sonrió zalameramente haciendo sonreír a Sakura.

— ¿Te vas?

— Sep — suspiró —: Quería divertirme un poco más contigo, ya sabes — arqueó las cejas y las movió insinuantemente —: Pero madre quiere hacer unas cosas de no sé qué y ni me interesa…

— Uy, que mal por ti — su tono indiferente hizo reír a Sasuke quien se atrevió a meter mano donde no debía, recibiendo un pellizco doloroso en la mano —: Ojo donde metes esas sucias manos Sasuke…

— ¿Un apretoncito nomás? — pidió con voz de cachorrito. Pero Sakura lo conocía y no quería caer de nuevo como años anteriores, Sasuke no servía como novio, no podría ir a su ritmo y ambos lo sabían, aunque fuera muy fuerte la atracción que ambos tenían, sabía que ella cedería a otros terrenos que él aún no sabía si podía ser capaz de ir.

— No, Sasuke — murmuró.

— Y… — arrastró un dedo por la arena, fingiendo inocencia, acercando más y más al cuerpo de Sakura —: ¿Un beso?

— ¿Hum? — murmuró sin entender.

— Un beso — la mano se extendió por sobre la pierna de la pelirrosa, subiendo en una suave caricia —: Uno sólo, Saku.

La chica se enderezó y lo miró a la cara, Sasuke estaba muy serio como para pedir algo, nunca se ponía así. Bueno, era un cubo de hielo, pero con ella mostraba ese lado juguetón y hasta despreocupado cuando sabía perfectamente que en su espalda acarreaba los problemas de su clan.

— No, Sasuke… no puedo.

— Uno solo, cariño… uno solo — murmuró y le apartó las gafas así como los cabellos y se precipitó a ella, robándole el aliento en ese voraz y apasionado beso. Ella intentó apartarlo pero él tomó su manita la hizo hacia atrás, recostándola en la manta para posicionarse encima de ella.

Se estaba quedando sin aire y Sasuke parecía no estar satisfecho aún. Así que dejó de resistirse y pasar sus brazos por sus hombros, atrayéndolo. Rió cuando él acarició su cintura y se frotó.

— Calmado Sasuke-kun… que sexo no tendrás de mí — rió.

— ¿Qué? — fingió estar indignado —: Si tengo beso tengo su hermoso cuerpo… — besó su mejilla y la acarició, luego, con su nariz.

— Vamos, por fas Sasuke que me dejas sin aire…

— Debe ser por mi atrayente sensualidad que tu cuerpo se pone cachondo — murmuró junto a su oído, recostándose sobre ella.

— ¡Sasuke! — rió divertida la chica —: Vamos que haré que Ino te acose por el resto de sus días…

— ¿Ah? ¿Y como harás eso, pelo chicle? — arqueó una ceja.

— Dándole algo que diré que es de parte tuya — le guiñó un ojo picaramente por lo que Sasuke restregó su crecido miembro —: ¡Sasuke! — gimió bajito y rió cuando el chico chilló por el repentino golpe a sus genitales.

— Sa-sakura maldita — murmuró dolorido.

— Ya te dije amigo mío que no te pasaras de listo…

— Lo sé, cariño — besó sus labios y la abrazó nuevamente —: Pero me pones caliente…

— ¡Sasuke! Deja de coquetear conmigo que no funcionará, somos como el agua y el aceite…

— ¿Eh? — se hizo a un lado para que la pelirrosa se enderezara —: Deja de poner excusas y vamos a un motel ya — ambos se echaron a reír y se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla —. Nos vemos en Konoha Sakura, disfruta de las playas de Suna — sonrió despeinándola.

— Si, si… baka — acomodándose el flequillo —: Saludos al baka de Naruto…

— Si — gritó desde lo lejos, levantando una mano mientras se alejaba poco a poco.

Volvió a recostarse para disfrutar del sol a solas. Por fin.

…

— Yo tengo demasiada mala suerte… ¡Mierda! — gritó furiosa luego chilló por la quemazón en sus piernas y abdomen; el sol había estado fuerte y como ella era tan blanca, en vez de dorarse un poco, se quemó hasta el alma,

— Quieta Sakura — dijo su madre tratando de pasarle una pomada fría para calmar el ardor. Sakura lloró lo que restó de la noche por el dolor.

Su piel no era resistente a ese tipo de temperaturas, no como las de Suna, en el cual hacía demasiado calor.

— Me aburriré hoy — se quejó bajo la sombrilla, vestida cómodamente y embadurnada con protector solar.

— Deja de quejarte… iremos a disfrutar del agua con papá, ni se te ocurra dejarte al sol…

— Ya, ya sé mamá — dijo molesta.

Una vez que sus padres fueron a disfrutar del agua, cosa que ella no podía hasta recuperarse un poco, se quedó escuchando música ocultando sus ojos tras sus gafas y su cuerpo con una manta.

Vio a la gente ir y venir; a los niños divirtiéndose en el agua, otros construyendo castillos de arena, adolescentes de la mano y otros dándose besos.

_«Amores de verano»_ pensó al ver a una chica tomar de la mano a un chico bastante apuesto.

Luego se encontró con otra parejita que parecía conocerse; el chico le hacía bromas de las cuales la chica le festejaba y reía. Los observó bastante tiempo, ellos hacían buena pareja lástima que, por parte del chico, sólo duraría ese verano.

— ¡Oniichan!

El grito de una pequeña niña la desconcentró de la parejita para terminar en donde provenía el ruido. Una rubia de cuatro coletas festejaba feliz junto a su enrome castillo de arena.

Sakura sonrió al verla tan feliz con aquel montículo de arena adornado con conchas de mar. La niña se quedó ensimismada, frotando sus manos alegremente.

La pelirrosa se puso de pie y se ajustó bien la manta y se colocó el sombrero para que el sol no dañara la piel de su rostro y se acercó a la niña que seguía decorando el castillo de arena.

La sombra proyectada por su cuerpo y la luz del sol llamó la atención de la niña, la cual volteó a verla.

— Hola — saludó tímidamente Sakura —: ¿Lo hiciste tú?

— Ajam — asintió la chica —: Pero me ayudó mi oniichan — sonrió alegremente.

— Que lindo…

— ¿Cómo te llamas, oneechan? — preguntó irguiéndose y juntando las piernas y las manos de forma curiosa.

— Sakura ¿y tú?

— Temari.

— Temari-chan — sonrió de vuelta —: ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Claro — aceptó.

Entre las dos terminaron de decorar el hermoso castillo de arena. Sakura quedó satisfecha con el resultado y le sonrió a la chiquilla cuando ésta le agradeció inclinando la cabeza.

— Temari, vamos…

Ambas voltearon hacia la voz y no sabía si había sido el sol de ayer o qué pero creyó ver al hombre de su vida en cuestión de segundos.

Sakura era bastante enamoradiza y por esas razones odiaba los amores de verano porque sabía que terminaría con una desilusión y otro corazón roto por coleccionar.

Odiaba quedar como estúpida ¡Por Dios! Ya no tenía quince años, tenía dieciocho y debía comportarse como tal por lo que cuando el apuesto pelirrojo de ojos verdes se acercó a ellas, actuó de la manera más natural…

O eso intentó.

— Temari ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hables con extraños? — miró con desconfianza a la pelirrosa —: ¿No estás bastante grande para jugar con castillitos de arena?

Desilusión por culpa de una grosería.

_«¡Grosero!»_ gritó furiosa su mente, pero su semblante sólo mostró una sonrisita bastante cínica ya que, si no se confundía, él sería el supuesto hermano que había ayudado a Temari a convertir ese mierda de arena en un castillo bonito.

— Pero oniichan, tú me ayudaste a construirlo…

La sonrisa de Sakura no pudo ocultarse y se ensanchó preciosamente en su sonrojado rostro por el sol recibido del día anterior.

— Sí, pero soy tu hermano… — contestó hoscamente. ¿Por qué demonios trataba así a su hermana? ¡Tampoco para tanto!

— Disculpe mi atrevimiento, sólo vi que no podía ella sola y me ofrecí a ayudarla…

— Deberías meterte en tus asuntos…

— ¡Es sólo un poco de arena! — ¡Maldición!

— Vamos Temari…

— Oniichan esto es grosero de tu parte… — frunció el ceño la niña de unos nueve años.

_«Ídola Temari» _festejó la mente de Sakura.

— Tsk.

— Vamos niño-limón, sólo quería ayudarla — se acercó Sakura que aún cubría su cuerpo con la manta. El pelirrojo la observó de arriba abajo despectivamente, cosa que la irritó.

— Me llamo Gaara, no niño-limón…

— Bueno, es que tienes cara de uno que chupó demasiados limones… — sonrió Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

— Grosera… — murmuró.

— ¿Ah? — sonó indignada —: Pero si tú fuiste grosero conmigo, yo sólo quería hacerle compañía a tu hermanita y ayudarla…

— Bueno, en ese caso, gracias y vamos Temari.

Fue tan cortante que deseó abofetearlo y darle de patadas hasta el cansancio. Nunca sintió que algo como eso le pasaría.

— Adiós _Grosero-san_, espero que los limones estén jugosos…

— Hmp…

_Sasuke dos._

Rodó los ojos y se volteó cuando sintió un tirón en la manta por lo que volteó a ver y se encontró con la tierna mirada de Temari.

— Oneechan me divertí mucho contigo ¿mañana construimos un castillo juntas?

Sakura miró a Temari, luego a Gaara que la miraba fijamente, sintiendo el desafío en sus ojos. Pero Sakura es una chica impulsiva, por lo que ese reto le pareció demasiado atractivo así que aceptó.

— Mañana te veré aquí a eso de las cuatro ¿te parece?

— ¡Perfecto! — festejó Temari —: Le diré a mi aniki, Kankuro que me traiga… — luego bajó el volumen de voz para susurrarle —: Creo que a Gaa-chan no le has caído bien, pero no te preocupes, con todos es así…

— Wow, que lindo hermano — dijo incrédula Sakura. Temari asintió.

— Créeme, es demasiado desconfiado — luego se apartó para ir corriendo a su lado —: Nos vemos, Sakura-neechan — gritó agitando la mano.

…

— ¿Te parece? — preguntó la niña al ver el proyecto de castillo que había pensado Sakura.

— ¿Por qué no? Me parece atractivo…

— Tendremos que traer agua de la playa…

— Por eso no te preocupes que tenemos a Gaara-kun para que lo traiga ¿o no? — dijo Sakura mirando por encima de Temari, encontrándose con los ojos filosos del pelirrojo. No les había quitado la vista de encima, parecía demasiado temeroso y frío. Le recordaba a Sasuke cuando era pequeño, frío y hosco, poco comunicativo y repelente total.

Pero como ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de personas – contando a Neji – Gaara no le parecía diferente al ellos. Así que se armó de valor como cuando le confesó a Sasuke lo que sentía por él y éste la rechazó diciéndole que tenía novia – golpe para su corazón, pero que le ayudó a madurar un poco – y se decidió a pasar un grato día con Temari armando castillos de arena.

— Aniki, ¿nos ayudarías? — preguntó la rubia. El pelirrojo suspiró agotado y se puso de pie para ir con el pequeño balde rojo de manija blanca por algo de agua salada.

— ¿Siempre es así de… serio?

— Es un amargado — dijo Temari —: Desconfía demasiado, creo que eso no le hará bien en el futuro… casi no tiene amigos y prefiere pasar las tardes solo, leyendo un poco u observando a la nada…

— Es una pena que desperdicie su vida así…

— Oneechan ¿y si te haces su amiga? — preguntó de repente Temari. Sus ojos resplandecían y Sakura se sintió incómoda por un segundo.

— Eso no depende de mí, sino de él… no sé si querrá ser mi amigo…

— Claro que sí, eres muy simpática… intenta acercarte un poco… shh que ahí viene — intentó disimular. Sakura rió bajito y siguió armando parte del castillo.

…

— Sigo opinando que el castillo está inclinado… — dijo Temari.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Si — asintió posando su manito en su mentón y viendo el pequeño castillo detenidamente —: ¿Tú qué opinas, oniichan? — se volteó a ver a su hermano que parecía dormitar bajo la sombrilla. Abrió sus ojos verdes claros como el agua y miró hacia donde estaban ambas chicas.

Sakura sintió ruborizarse ante la mirada que le había dirigido, el chico nunca se detenía a mirarla desde que había empezado a juntarse con Temari, pero hoy le dedicó unos segundos su frío mirar.

— Opino igual que tú Temari — dijo, poniéndose de pie. Se acercó a ellas y tomó el balde vertiendo el agua en el pozo que hicieron en la arena para extraer.

El chico se arrodilló entre medio de ellas y juntó arena en el balde, emparejando con la pequeña palita para luego verterla sobre la superficie plana y remover lentamente, desprendiéndose de su contenedor.

El montículo quedó perfecto. Y así le siguieron los siguientes hasta armar una fortaleza de esas cosas. Sakura miró impresionada la facilidad que tenía para remover y construir. Temari aplaudía alegremente haciendo a Gaara sonreír apenas.

— Listo.

— Wow… es divino — soltó Sakura. Miró al chico luego de un rato encontrándose con sus ojos clavados en ella, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.

— Gracias — se puso de pie y volvió a su lugar.

Después de decorar, Temari ofreció a Sakura ir con ella al agua, pero se negó por lo que la rubia fue sola bajo la supervisión de los ojos de Gaara.

— Tu hermana es un encanto.

— Lo sé.

Ambas quedaron en silencio, uno bastante cómodo pero que Sakura no podía soportar. Pero cuando iba a hablar, Gaara se adelantó.

— Gra-gracias por jugar con mi hermana — agradeció tímidamente. Sakura se quedó perpleja y sólo atinó a asentir.

— De nada — sonrió cálidamente, mirando hacia donde estaba la rubia quien jugaba con su balde lanzándole agua a un castaño un poco mayor que Sakura.

— Temari siempre hace amigos fácilmente.

— Me di cuenta — sonrió —: Es muy agradable y da charla en seguida.

— Si.

— Gaara-kun ¿te-te gustaría, no sé, digo, ir por ahí a tomar algo? — dijo tímidamente la chica. El silencio de Gaara la hizo sentirse ridícula pues seguramente la rechazaría y quedaría humillada totalmente.

— Me encantaría — susurró el chico.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, sus mejillas rojas, los ojos agrandados y la estúpida sonrisa que amenazaba con dibujarse era su semblante de esos momentos.

Sonrió abiertamente poniendo nervioso al chico que le esquivó la mirada. Gaara no era frío porque sí, era muy tímido y eso lo obligaba a cerrarse, no quería quedar ridículo ni tonto ante otros. Todo lo contrario a Sasuke, se sintió idiota por haberlos comparado.

— ¿Gustas ahora o más tarde?

— Temari está en buenas manos…

Ella se puso de pie cuando él lo hizo. Como todo un caballero, le cedió el paso a ella y sólo cuando ella comenzó a andar, él la siguió.

Fue su primer amor de verano porque los días que le siguieron a ese se dedicaron a salir juntos, pasear, almorzar y nadar. Gaara era muy dulce, debajo de esa faceta de chico frío y rudo, había un cachorrito falto de afecto y de amigos y Sakura quería ser ambas cosas y más.

Cosa que se dio en cuestión de días y cuando supo que el verano terminaba por lo que su estadía también, fue difícil para ambos tener que separarse.

— Te quiero mucho Gaara — soltó con ojos llorones. Gaara acarició con ternura las mejillas sonrosadas de la pelirrosa, ya no había vestigios de esa horrible quemazón, ahora sólo tenía ese hermoso sonrojo a causa de su presencia.

— Yo también Sakura — murmuró acercándose, aún acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares y acercando su boca a la de ella —: Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver… pronto — rozó sus labios con los de ella y, finalmente, la besó dulcemente.

Gaara era hermoso, tanto por fuera como adentro, pero ella amaba todo él, en especial su interior. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así por alguien, era enamoradiza, pero pudo distinguir que eso no era un simple enamoramiento como el que tuvo con Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei – o sí, se enamoró de su profesor de literatura y es aceptable porque el tipo estaba que se partía, además de que era muy simpático.

Abrazó al pelirrojo por el cuello y lo atrajo para que la besara como se debía, con delicadeza pero con algo de atrevimiento, así como cuando delineó sus labios en busca de profundidad.

Profundidad que ella le dio alcance.

Aquel contacto la hizo desvanecerse. La lengua de Gaara recorrió con algo de timidez su cavidad bucal y ella no sabía si enamorarse por su dulzura o exasperarse por la lentitud. Así que sólo lo dejó ser, que la besara como quisiera, ella lo quería de él. Lo quería todo de él.

— ¿Nos veremos el próximo verano? — preguntó sin hálito, el chico sonrió por encontrarse con aquel placentero panorama de su chica sonrojada sin aire por él.

— Siempre, todos los veranos — volvió a besarla y atraerla hacia él por la cintura. La chica correspondió inmediatamente, sintiendo que se quedaría sin labios por cómo se los devoraba el pelirrojo.

— Júramelo — jadeó cuando la dejó respirar.

— Lo juro — y ella volvió a besarlo para luego reír y mirar con ternura al chico —: Odio los amores de verano, he tenido malas experiencias… pero tú — acarició su mejilla con ternura —: Tú eres la excepción — susurró apoyando su frente con la de él, rozando sus narices.

Gaara sonrió y se apartó sólo un poco para dejarla en el suelo. Tomó su mano y la acompañó hasta donde estaban sus padres.

Temari sonreía pícaramente ante aquella muestra de afecto que su hermano le había sido proveedor; Kankuro coqueteaba con la recepcionista que no sabía cómo negarse al muchacho, era muy insistente; los padres de Gaara sonreían con ternura, su niño había encontrado a su princesa de arena. La madre de Sakura sonreía con picardía, así como Temari, y deseaba bombardear a su hija con muchas, muchas preguntas, pero Kizashi se veía algo molesto, ese chico había besado a su princesita frente a sus narices… ya tenía bastante con el Uchiha que ahora se le sumaba ese pelirrojo.

— Haruno-san — saludó—: Haruno-sama — inclinó la cabeza hacia ambos —: Espero que puedan ayudarnos a vernos el verano entrante o en cualquier momento del año.

— Cla-claro Gaara-kun — dijo entusiasmada Mebuki, la cual clavó su codo en las costillas de su marido al ver que éste intentaba ignorar aquello y contra su voluntad, aceptó a regañadientes.

— Gracias — se volteó hacia Sakura y besó su mejilla —: Hasta pronto — sonrió dulcemente, derritiendo a la Haruno quien se colgó de su cuello y le robó un beso.

— Te quiero — rió haciéndolo reír a él. Se separó y le dedicó una sonrisita de amor.

— Adiós Saku-neechan — saludó la rubia.

— Adiós Temari-chan, el próximo años construiremos castillos mejores ¿si?

— Claro, si no estás ocupada con mi hermano — sonrió pícaramente poniendo roja a la pelirrosa.

— ¡Temari! — la retó su madre avergonzada. La niña se encogió de hombros —: Nos vemos Kizashi-san, Mebuki-san, Sakura-chan… que tengan buen viaje.

— Si, muchas gracias — aceptó Mebuki saludando con un beso a la familia Sabaku no.

— Suna es calurosa, Konoha es agradable — sonrió Sakura —: Si te animas a ir un día, tendrás el cuarto de huéspedes todo para ti — bromeó.

— Claro, eso espero — sonrió.

Konoha fue agradable, pero nada se comparaba con los veranos en Suna, en la hermosa playa construyendo castillos de arena.

* * *

**N/A:** _Holaaaaaaa! Espero que les haya gustado, mi primer GaaSaku y wow, fluyó como si nada jejeje lo amé. Esto no ha pasado en mi vida, pero si tuve un enamoramiento de verano cuando era niña… pero como ahora odio la playa, me olvidaré de eso. Lo raro que voy de vacaciones a ese tipo de lugares, pero sólo porque me gusta la noche y eso xD_

_**Chilinda **__espero que te haya gustado! Adaptarme a Gaara no me fue complicado pero aún no me acostumbro xD _

_La próxima pareja será KakaSaku (POR FIN!) Es mi OTP xD_

_Saludos y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, disculpen que no conteste como en mis otras fics pero quiero que sepan que estoy agradecida y que no duden en pedir a su parejita(?) yo ya tengo apartadas las ideas para algunos pairings, pero pueden pedirme si quieren alguna que les guste y vean complicado. _

_Vale tríos y yuri, pero no lemon. Quizás un poco lime, pero casi nada eh!_

_Saludos y espero verlos en las RR._


End file.
